


Ice Ice Baby

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Christmas Vacation, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Ice Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweet/Hot, Top Jared, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: On a little winter get-away, Jared and Jensen enjoy ice-skating together. Having their own private cabin means they can enjoy some other cool, kinky fun too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sunday Morning Porn Club](smpc.livejoural.com) for the first Sunday of 2017! (Posting a little early for New Year's Eve). Thanks to [Quickreaver](quickreaver.livejournal.com) for the prompt of "Ice Play" and thanks to Theatregirl7299 for the speedy beta!

“Watch out!”

Jared's words sing out clearly through the cold air, only to end in a loud thump and a mix of curses and laughter. As Jared disentangles himself from the person he's run into full-tilt, it becomes clear that he's the source of the raucous laughter, while the curses belong to the unfortunate soul who'd taken the brunt of the fall.

“Jesus Christ, Jared! What happened to stopping? Son of a bitch, I'm _covered_ in ice!” The grumpy voice grumbles. “Plus you're a heavy mother-fucker! Get _off_ me, you giant asshole!”

Despite the highly annoyed tone of the man getting to his feet, who is indeed covered in ice crystal powder, Jared's smile shines brightly, white teeth gleaming and dimples in full force. “I'm a regular Brian Boitano! I just got a little turned around.” He winks and reaches down to grab Jensen's arm, pulling him back onto his feet. “Come on, Jen, let's get you some skates too!”

“Oh no, thank you very much.” Jensen brushes himself off. “One sasquatch ice dancer is enough!” Done cleaning himself off, he looks up at Jared, hands on his hips. Jared sees Jensen fighting it, notes how his cheeks quiver, but Jensen loses the battle and his own smile bursts forth, the faint crows-feet at the corner of his eyes crinkling up and his green eyes dancing.

“You loooove me,” croons Jared, dipping his head and kissing Jensen. Their lips are cool but the insides of their mouths are hot, and they're both breathing hard when they break the kiss.

“Yeah, I do. And tonight I'll demonstrate that to you.” Jensen's eyes smolder, but he pushes Jared gently away. “Go glide around the rink, my giant swan, and I'll meet you later.”

 

Jensen meets Jared at the door of their cabin. They'd opted for one of the tiny cabins for 'maximum privacy' instead of staying in the main chalet building. “'Maximum privacy' means it doesn't matter if you're a screamer,” smirks Jensen. “Like someone I could mention is.”

Jared pouts momentarily, but then he gives it up and laughs. He is a screamer, and he knows it. He knows Jensen takes pride in every yell, every cry that he wrings from Jared's willing body. Sure, he can rein it in at hotels and all, but this is vacation, and they're ready to get their kink on and make some serious noise.

“Go take a nice hot shower,” Jensen orders, and Jared docilely retreats to the bathroom. “Soap up inside and out too!” Jensen calls after him. Jared smiles as he tosses his robe on the counter. Jensen must have special plans for him tonight. Stepping into the shower, Jared turns the hot water on and begins to lather up. He's already feeling antsy, and his soapy hands stray down to his cock. He no sooner grips himself than an apparently psychic Jensen yells, “And keep your hands off the goods!”

Jared lets go of his dick with a sigh, and showers thoroughly, ending with a bagful of soapy water up his ass. By the time he finishes rinsing himself out, he's almost all the way hard. His dick's been conditioned to know that enemas mean some serious playtime is about to happen.

He gives himself a quick toweling off and walks back into the bedroom, towel loosely wrapped at his waist. Jensen stands next to the bed, waiting. He's already naked, standing unabashed with his legs spread and hands on his hips. Jared bites his lip as his cock finishes filling at the sight of Jensen's smooth, freckled skin and thick, pink dick, which juts out boldly.

“Lose the towel.”

Jared promptly lets the towel fall to the floor. He can't help smirking when Jensen licks his lips. Jared knows he looks good; he works hard to look this good, and he loves Jensen's unceasing appreciation of his body.

“Lie down, on your back.” Jensen's cool tone is belied by his eager dick, which bobs as Jared passes next to it. He's tempted to kneel and take it in his mouth; he loves sucking Jensen, but Jensen is in charge tonight and Jared isn't really looking for punishment. So he obediently lies down on the bed, body flat except for his erection pointing straight up. Not much he can do about that.

The clink of metal foretells the chains on the soft leather cuffs being fastened around his wrists, and again at his ankles. Tonight, his wrists are pulled up over his head to the headboard, and his ankles are spread wide to the corners of the bed. Jared's used to these restraints, looks forward to them being used in fact, so he stays calm, breathing slowly to maintain his control. The back of Jensen's hand caresses his cheek, along with a murmur of “Good boy.” Jared closes his eyes, waiting to see what Jensen has planned for him.

His skin feels tight and hot; he'd really enjoyed the hot water pressure, and now the room air feels a little cool to him. He can hear soft movements, but can't figure out what Jensen is up to. He knows better than to open his eyes without Jensen's say-so, so he breathes slowly again.

“So pretty,” Jensen says, suddenly so close that Jared can feel his exhalation on his shoulder. “Your skin is so pink from your shower. Are you feeling warm? You can answer yes or no.”

“Yes.”

“I thought so. You run so hot all the time anyway, you must be extra warm after that shower. Let's cool you down a little, shall we?”

Jared jumps at the hard, cold object running slowly down his sternum and across his belly. Ice. Okay, he can deal with that. He smiles.

“Oh, do you like that? Does it feel good?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” The ice cube continues dragging across his skin, tracing his ribs, the outline of his pecs, then rolling around the soft plane of his belly. It lodges into his navel and stays there. A new cube drifts across him now, this time riding the curves of his biceps, the delicate skin inside his wrists, the tendons of his throat, the line of his collarbone. Meanwhile, the cube sitting in his navel is melting and he can feel the little trickles of water running down his side. The second cube pauses in the hollow of his throat and is left there.

Jensen laps at Jared's belly button, tonguing up the remaining water. “Mmm, that's good.” A third cube starts at Jared's solar plexus and draws lines down to his hip cuts, then traces the cuts themselves. Jared's starting to tremble faintly; he isn't really that cold yet, but the delicate tracings of the ice are making his skin start to tingle.

The cube at the hollow of his throat has melted now, and again Jensen laps it up. The warmth of his tongue against the chilled bit of skin is startling, and judging by Jensen's chuckle, he doesn't miss Jared's tiny gasp. “Oh baby, always so responsive.” Another lap that turns into a sucking kiss. Jared stifles a moan.

“I think we need to cool you off a little more, don't you think? I hate to see you all sweaty and uncomfortable.” Jared shivers a little, more at Jensen's playful tone than the actual coldness he's experienced so far. He hears clinking and surmises that Jensen must have a whole bowl of ice there, ready to torture him with. His dick, half-deflated from the ice treatment so far, jerks on his thigh. They're just getting started here.

A fresh ice cube lands right on his nipple, presses against the tender nub firmly. He yelps and twitches, feeling his skin goose-pimple up. The cube is withdrawn and he sighs with relief, but it lands on the other nipple. Jensen rubs the cube around Jared's areola, then right over the nipple itself. It hardens immediately, and Jensen murmurs approval. He flicks the cube over the stiff peak, first one and then the other. Every few flicks, he rubs the broad side of the cube firmly against the nipple again, but it's random and Jared can't brace for it. His whole chest feels tight, and his sensory awareness is narrowed to these two little bits of flesh, cold and aching and hard.

He's gritting his teeth now, fighting back a moan when the ice disappears and heat surrounds one punished nub. Wet heat, as Jensen's mouth sucks Jared's almost numb buds, alternating left and right. The temperature shift from almost numb to the extreme heat of Jensen's mouth has Jared's nipples in a hypersensitive state, and he's writhing as Jensen's tongue flicks them, his teeth graze them, and his lips press on them tightly while he sucks hard. Jared's back arches, he's panting, and goddamn if his cock isn't hard enough to pound nails now.

“Shh, shh,” soothes Jensen, stroking Jared's hair from his face. “I got you.” Jared gulps air, slumping back against the mattress. He and Jensen both enjoy having their nipples played with, but this is a new level of teasing. He can't say he'd like it this extreme all the time, but he is fucking turned on, that's for sure. Jared moans and wriggles, needing to feel Jensen's touch, needing _more_.

Jensen seems to sense Jared's need for contact, because he kisses Jared. It's a hot, no-holds-barred kiss, with hungry lips and thrusting tongues, wet and noisy, and Jared might just admit to a little desperation on his part. He can't touch anything, and his cock is full and hot and needy. He whimpers, tries to buck his hips into the air a little, but Jensen makes a tsking sound. “Who's being a greedy boy? Where are your manners, Jay?” He retreats, leaving Jared with his empty mouth gaping open and his cock waggling blindly at his groin.

Ice touches him again, but now it's sliding around the inside of his thighs, and the sensitive skin there quivers and pebbles. Jared doesn't need to be a rocket scientist to see where this is going, and he's already whimpering. The ice cube circles the root of his penis, all over his bare flesh, baby-smooth since Jensen prefers Jared waxed. His dick jerks wildly, and Jared yells when the ice slides down his length, circles his slit, returns via the thick vein underneath. The busy cube isn't done though, gliding over Jared's sac. “No! No, not my balls, please! Not my balls!” he cries out, but of course, to no avail. Jensen heeds Jared's safe-word, but nothing else. Right now, Jensen has two or three cubes in his palms and he rolls them around with Jared's balls; the combination of the chilly cubes and Jensen's warm palms drive Jared wild.

“Am I teasing you too much, baby?” Jensen's soft, plush lips press against Jared's mouth. They open and push a small piece of ice between Jared's lips. “Don't drop it.” One more brief kiss and he's gone. Jared sucks on the ice chip until it dissolves.

Jared dares a peek between slitted lids, just in time to watch as Jensen walks over to the dresser. He gives Jared a fine view of his magnificent ass while he picks up a couple of things and returns to the bed. He's holding a thick towel and a couple tubes of lube, although Jared can't see what kind or brand it is before he closes his lids again. Jensen puts his items on the bed before unfastening the chain of one ankle cuff, gently moving it up until he can fasten it to a longer chain on the headboard. When he repeats this with Jared's other leg, Jared finds himself with his feet splayed wide in the air, level with his hips. As bare as he felt before, it's nothing compared to how vulnerable he feels now, with not only his erection still front and center but now his hole completely exposed. He feels it twitching, and he can't decide if he wishes he could hide it or if he just wants to get something inside it. Either way, he has no choice—it's all up to Jensen.

Jared never tires of giving everything up to his lover, and Jensen never fails to appreciate his gift.

“I think that's enough teasing, don't you? You wanna get down to business here? Want to stuff something inside that hungry little hole?” Jensen rubs a couple of dry fingertip against the furl. Jared tries to shift away, but can't. Jensen smacks his fingers right on Jared's hole and he whines. “Settle down. I've got you. You have to be patient.”

Jensen spreads the towel underneath Jared's ass; it feels soft and plushy against his cheeks. His cock bobs, and he wishes he could just give himself a few strokes. Then Jensen's hand is there with the damn ice, and he's stroking Jared from root to tip, rotating his hand and the ice all the way around Jared's girth. Something wet drops onto Jared's belly, and he can tell by the heat of it it's pre-come, not water. Jensen murmurs praise and laps his tongue over the slit, and Jared yells.

Jensen doesn't stop there. He releases Jared's cock and Jared hears a familiar blurt of lube, knows Jensen must be either going to open Jared's hole or jerk him off. It's the first, and Jared sighs happily as Jensen's fingers begin to work him, stretching and opening him, plenty of lube to make it slick and easy.

Except what the fuck, because the lube is warm. Like, really warm—not as bad as when Jensen figged him, but damn, it's warm. And Jensen's fingers are pushing it all the way inside, like Jared's own 98.6 isn't hot enough. Jared is breathing heavy, but he grits his teeth. He knows Jensen is watching him, that Jensen will stop as soon as it's too much for Jared, and it's that knowledge that makes him want to go further.

“Little warm there, baby?” Jensen's pumping two fingers in and out now, and Jared is panting. “I got just the thing, cool you right down,” croons Jensen, withdrawing his fingers to Jared's dismay.

Jared exclaims at a new intruder—it's no longer Jensen's fingers trying to probe him, but a goddamned ice cube. Not a square one, thank god, Jared can't imagine trying to get that into his ass. A thinner, narrower shape, bluntly pointy at the end, and oh dear god, it's sliding inside him. The lube is so warm, but layered with it now is the piercing cold of the ice. Farther and farther in it goes, Jensen's fingers working Jared as they push the ice in. Another piece follows and the cold intensifies, cradled in the hot blanketing of the lube. Two more, and shit! They're melting, and Jared feels the cool water still inside his channel, pooling with a tiny, ticklish trickle out of his hole and oh yeah, that's what the towel's for. He's helpless to keep the water inside.

Jensen chuckles low and dirty, but when he stops, Jared groans; Jensen's lips are on his hole now. He's tonguing at Jared's damp hole, poking at it, and then sealing his lips around it and sucking, slurping the water out. It's such a weird sensation, but combined with the hot/cold/wet, it's crazy-making.

Then Jensen stops, and he blots Jared with a corner of the towel. Jared catches his breath, relaxing in this moment of surcease. There's the warming lube again, a fresh blob smears onto his hole, and something new is working its way inside him. Cold like ice, but shaped like...like Jensen. A large, blunt head pushes against him, slick easing its way inside, and goddammit, it's a fucking dick made of ice.

“No, you can't...I can't...” moans Jared, but the push is inexorable. Cushioned by the thick warming lube, the ice dick fills him completely; where the narrow cubes simply chilled him, this stretches him like a real dick, fat and long and fucking freezing. He can feel every bit of it inside his tunnel, and no sooner does it bottom out in him than Jensen pulls it halfway back. He fucks Jared steadily with it, adding new drizzles of lube frequently so the ice never sticks and the heat stays strong, gliding the frozen dildo smoothly in and out.

“Fuck...” Jared pants, but Jensen isn't done. He pushes the ice dick in and leaves it there, swaddled in hot lube until Jared can almost feel it squelching by itself. Jensen gets off the bed and grabs the other lube, coating his fingers and quickly fucking himself open. Jared knows it's not enough, knows Jensen likes to feel every inch of Jared stretching him, and his dick quivers in anticipation.

“Yeah, gonna ride you now. I want you to fuck me while that cold son of a bitch is fucking you,” Jensen growls, and Jared almost comes just from that deep, authoritative voice. Jensen climbs on board, knees on the bed and then one leg thrown over Jared's hips, his thigh brushing Jared's needy dick. Jensen braces himself with one hand on Jared's chest while he reaches behind himself, grabbing Jared's cock and steadying it, lining it up with his hole and pushing right down onto it. Jared feels his dick breach Jensen and yeah, he isn't stretched enough by half, he's so fucking tight, but Jared's past caring. He bucks up as best he can and he's in.

What the hell...Jensen's sliding down slowly onto Jared's dick now, taking him all, but it's not the tight-hot-slick that Jared's used to. Jensen's channel feels fucking _cool_ around Jared's cock, tingling and icy-fresh. The coolness makes it harder to feel Jensen's heat, like back when they used to still wear condoms, insulating him in a frustrating but exciting way. Jared growls and tries to buck again, but Jensen is a big dude, and all of him is now sitting on Jared's hips.

Jensen's breath hitches, and Jared knows he's adjusting to having Jared's giant cock crammed up inside him. Jared's trying to adjust to this freaky chilliness surrounding his dick; hot Jensen versus cold lube wrapped around the sensitive skin of his cock. Meanwhile, he's got cold ice-dick and hot lube stuffed up his ass, and right about now, Jared's nerve endings are getting very confused about what the hell is going on. Everything between his legs is both utterly pleasurable and mind-bendingly confusing. He's shivering all over, half from cold and half from confusion, and that doesn't even address the ecstasy of Jensen sitting on his dick, beginning to ride in in earnest.

Ride Jensen does, pushing himself up with his powerful thighs—Jared loves to leave his hands on them, feel them flexing with every surge upward. Sometimes Jensen eases his way down, teasing and tortuous; sometimes he drops, just lets go and fucking slams onto Jared's pelvis, and they both groan loudly from the visceral pleasure of Jared's cock driving in so deeply. Jensen's dick slaps Jared's belly again and again, the initial fleshy sound turning wet as pre-come puddles there, the head of his cock smacking into the mess. Every bounce Jensen makes, every drop or grind of his hips, moves the ice dick inside Jared at the same time. It's a matter of minutes before he's ready to come, every nerve approaching over-stimulation and clamoring for release.

“Please...please, I can't...” Jared whines, tugging at his bound hands. He's almost on the brink of tears, it's so overwhelming. He can't really thrust, pinned as he is by Jensen, but his abortive wiggles and shakes make the ice dick shift inside him. Hot, cold, cold, hot, it's all turning into a blur; all he knows is his dick is screaming to come, his balls couldn't be any tighter and fuller. “Jen, can I...need to...” His words trail off into a groan as Jensen lands hard and swivels his hips downward.

“Yeah, Jay, yeah—gonna come, you fucker, stupid monster dick, yeah,” pants Jensen, moving faster. He grabs himself, gives a few quick strokes and shoots, spraying come all over Jared's chest and belly. He stays locked down on Jared, hips twitching, and Jared is fucking gone. He screams as he pulses up into Jensen, as his channel clamps down on the hot-cold burn of the ice dick, freshly melted water dribbling out of his hyper-sensitized hole.

He's semi-conscious after, still buzzing and twitching, yet aware of Jensen easing off of him. Jensen undoes the wrist restraints and gently lays his arms down, then does the same for his legs. He disappears for a moment, returning with a warm, wet washcloth that he uses on Jared's chest, belly, and dick. When he holds Jared's softening cock, it jerks feebly, and Jensen gives a little laugh and kisses it. He bends one of Jared's legs, knee up to his belly, and says, “Push, Jay.” Jared gives a weak push—his control is kinda shot right now—but it's enough t expel what's left of the ice dick. Jensen cleans him up and settles him back onto the bed. He pulls the sheet up and disappears for a moment again.

“Drink up, sweetheart,” Jared hears Jensen say, and oh god, the water is so good; clear and cool and delicious. Jensen gets into bed, easing his arm under Jared's head and pulling him close. Jared feels very, very good.

He snickers faintly, but Jensen catches it. “What, baby?”

“I really am a screamer.”

Jared can feel Jensen's cheek move against his forehead when he smiles. “You really are.”

 


End file.
